transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Wisdom from the Mouths of Dinobots
<'Autobot'> Swoop says, "So, him Snake good? Good. Swoop glad." <'Autobot'> Rend says, "Thanks, saurid. Though I'm still missing a part of my tail. " <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Not big problem. Swoop think can break tail off Decepticon as trade." Robot Pteranodon makes his way into the infirmary as quietly as something like him can manage to do...mainly to check in on yet another mech he's had to drag into the infirmary (or at least ensure arrived in mostly one piece). Seems to be a recurring theme around the dinobot, all said and done. Not that he finds any correlation. Naturally, courtesy some earlier remarks from one Firestar, his presence draws more than one glare from the on-staff gumbies, right along with at least one remark to not go too far in where the more sensitive equipment resides... A request he's content to honor, as he takes his time looking for the board that has in-patient status. *THOOM*...*THOOM*...*THOOM*...it's felt as much as it's heard, the impact of heavy footfalls heading towards the medbay. It's a noise and feeling Swoop will know quite well..a noise and feeling that makes Jeff Goldblum terrified. And then the doors open and an immense, terrifying shadow fills the entryway into the medbay..before the gigantic T-Rex pokes his head inside and says, "Me Grimlock hear medbay get smashed up and it not them Dinobots fault for once!?" Indeed, the drones don't look terribly pleased to see Swoop about, but they can't rightly shoo him away themselves, so they try to work around him. The digital bulletins list a great deal of Autobot casualties, some MIA, some reported offline, but most registered as recovering in the med bay. Most of the tables are taken up, and the ICU pods are taken, but those that are conscious are too restless to stay in one spot, and are gathered on the floor to play cards, limping along with rather advanced crutches or casts. They peer up in alarm when Grimlock thooms his way over. Rend is off to the side, scowling at a medic that tries to repair superficial armor damage. "Begone, I'm healed, these don't matter!" He huffs lightly at Grimlock, "I didn't have my wits about me when I... struggled," he admits. Robot Pteranodon glances towards the noise. He knows those footsteps... He shuffles over to settle on the same dented table (or maybe it's freshly dented new?) that served as a Dinobot bench not too long ago and glances towards the door expectantly. When Grimlock's head pokes in, Swoop laughs. "Not Swoop's fault! Think was him Snake." He turns to look at Rend. "Not problem. Swoop think Dinobots do when have wits anyway." He returns his attention to the casualty listing... "Me Grimlock think gonna like him new guy!" declares the Dinobot's fearless leader before transforming into robot mode. It's funny..he's just not any smaller that way, nor do his footsteps echo any less loudly. He's just one big mech. He moves over to where Swoop is perched and sits down on the rest of the table, the two of them probably more than the poor table is really designed to hold. Of course, none of the drones argue with Grimlock about him being here. Instead they scurry out of the way. "What him Swoop doing?" he asks before looking over at Rend, "Me Grimlock, what him snake guys name?" The poor table creaks and strains under the weight. It takes Rend a moment to realize this is just how they speak. He wrings his hands uneasily. "Rend," he answers. "I was told both of you came to the aid of the mountain mechs, one way or another. How... did you come to be a part of this faction?" he asks tentatively, really not one for idle conversation. Robot Pteranodon turns away from the list of names...there's a few he knows, but it might take a good moment or two for faces to get properly placed with names... He shakes his head. "Swoop follow him Grimlock. Grimlock leader. If Grimlock in Autobots, Swoop in Autobots." He nods curtly. "But Autobots not bad. If him Grimlock think we go alone, we go alone. But not Decepticons. Not ever. Swoop break Decepticons." "Me Grimlock am mightiest of all Autobots! But him Optimus Prime was best leader of all Autobots... Me Grimlock built by them Ratchet and Wheeljack, along with other Dinobots..so always Autobot, except for little while when confused and help him Megatron..but him Swoop come help get things straightened out.." he seems satisfied by that. "Him Rodimus not as good leader as Optimus Prime, but it okay because him Rodimus used to be him Hot Rod, and him Hot Rod always friend of Dinobots." Rend doesn't know a whole lot about the Autobots, but he can at least recognize Rodimus and Optimus Prime. "Perhaps I can get this Ratchet and Wheeljack to forge me saurid sentinels like you," he finally manages a grim smile, if only to denote that he's joking. "You look like you might come from the wilds. Do you know what the Autobots are planning? I was reading the bulletins... It seems they're very busy with a great deal of other tasks. Here I thought they were just another... warmongering tribe..." He trails off. Robot Pteranodon narrows his optics faintly. Almost as though he's making a 'trust' call at the question posed... But, whatever the thoughts in his processors are, they go quickly. "Swoop not know all of what Autobots do. Swoop know them Autobots trying to beat Decepticons. Dinobots help, best at fighting." He looks towards Grimlock as though the giant Rex might have an idea. "Is war. Long war, if Swoop hear stories from Kup right. Them Decepticons want kill Autobots to keep Cybertron. Autobots want Cybertron right." There's a sage nod from Grimlock, "Him Optimus used to say freedom right for all sentient beings. Me Grimlock not know about all that, but him Optimus leave it up to Dinobots to stay or go, let me Grimlock make right decision. So me Grimlock say Dinobots stay and fight Decepticons. Him Galvatron as crazy as putting sulfurmustard on berillium bologna. Not good leader, me Grimlock not let him Galvatron take over and tell Dinobots and Autobots what to do. Them Neutrals not realize that to him Galvatron, no such thing as neutral, only them Decepticons and us not Decepticons." Swoop may be right to keep Autobot secrets. "Well it's certainly a grand place to fight for," Rend laments as he's eventually coaxed back to his med slab, but not without grumbling. "You needn't explain Galvatron's insanity to me. I had not anticipated his... numbers. Hn." Still, Grimlock earns a mildly surprised look. "You're both smarter than you sound. I hope you don't take offense." Robot Pteranodon chuckles. "Swoop not mind." He looks back at the list again...and this time he's managed to link a few names to faces. There's a momentary pause before he simply nods. "Swoop think time for hunt... Not good when them Decepticons think they winning." He checks his wings before ...awkwardly walking towards the door. Yes, even he's not about to draw the ire of Firestar. "Swoop think maybe look for new tail for him Rend." There's a laugh from Grimlock instead, "All part of me Grimlock's plan! Make them Decepticon's think us Dinobots too stupid to be threat!" Okay, no, not really. But still. he looks over at Swoop and hmmms, "Me Grimlock think it time for a good hunt almost. But me Grimlock think us Dinobots wait until they certain they conquered whole mountain range..then us Dinobots go drop in behind lines, smash everything purple to tiny pieces.." Rend nods stiffly. "Yes, ah, go forth and hunt. I like the sound of that plan, saurid. At least the end part. They have to put me under again anyway, too many small annoying pieces to fix," he grunts, finally lying back on the slab.